In the related art, Patent Literature 1 (JP-UM-A-05-064515) discloses a lever connection body which connects a rod to a lever. In the structure of Patent Literature 1, a projection portion of a rod holder which is mounted on a distal end of the rod is inserted into a hole opened in a lock key lever (lever).
An locking pawl which elastically locks to the peripheral edge of the hole is provided in the projection portion of the rod holder, and thus a connection state between a lever and the rod holder is maintained.
In the structure of Patent Literature 1, in a case where the rod is connected to the lever with a translational freedom degree therebetween, that is, in a case where the lever and the rod are connected by inserting the projection portion of the rod holder into a sliding long hole of the lever, since the locking pawl having a small enough locking size to elastically lock to the peripheral edge of the hole is slid along the peripheral edge of the sliding long hole, there is a possibility that the rod which is unlocked from the lever is withdrawn from the lever.
In order to prevent this, interposition of a washer or the like between the lever and the locking pawl is considered. However, in this case, since the interposing work of the washer or the like is required, a problem that the assembling workability is lowered occurs.